Hail to the cause, baby
by snowzinger5
Summary: Ash is recruited to help Rico Rodriguez to save Guanchiata Island from a mad dictator possessed by the Necronomicon


Ash sat on his couch watching television, a look of miserableness on his face. The lights were off and television gave off a glow that barely lighted the dark room. Ash flipped through the channels nothing good on at all. Soon he gave up and turned it off trying to sleep on his old blue couch. He heard rain pat the roof softly as he rested staring up at the ceiling. He jumped when he heard a knock on his door. " Who is it this late at night?" Ash said to himself as turned on a light and got off the couch. He opened his door to see a boy that couldnt be older than 16 standing on the doormat, the boy had red hair with curls and wore what looked like a black leather suit a secret agent or some covert ops guy would be wearing. 

" Are you Ashley J. Williams." The boy said as he looked down at his P.D.A. . " Thats me." There was a pause as the boy looked up from his P.D.A. " Im agent Juni Cortez, im with the C.I.A. We need your assitance in helping us find a book called The Necronomicon." Ashes eyes widened and he said. " That book is a menace to mankind, I thought that thing was long gone." " Apparently its not Mr. Williams, and you need to come with me." Ash backed away barking. " Im not going near that thing never! That thing has caused me enough trouble!" Click. Ash turned to see a girl with long curly hair holding a 9mm to the back of his head. " Your going to have to come with us weather you like it or not, Sir." Ash sighed in defeat, " Ok ill go..." " Good," he turned to the girl saying, " Did you get his things?" Ash raised a eyebrow and Carmen handed a suitcase to Juni and he opened it showing its contents: Ashes good ol' shotgun, and his favorite chainsaw.

Carmen and Juni led Ash to a black car and they sped away at incredible speed. Soon they entered a private airfield with a private jet waiting on the tarmac. They escorted him up the stairs into the cabin where a light skinned latino man wearing the same type of black suit the two teens were. " Gracias Mr. Williams, im Agent Rico Rodriguez." Ash sat in a seat as Rico poured himself a drink. " You already met my two friends, you were brought here because of this island" Rico pressed a button and table rose out of the cabin floor and the lights dimmed and a holographic image of an island apperared on screen. " Guanchiata island, my friend. Located off the coast of Panama it became a homestead for drug dealers and terrorists. I helped liberate it with the help of the locals and these two amigos." Juni grinned and Carmen blushed a little smiling slightly.

" Now its become a homestead for this," he pressed a button and the image of a book appeared. " Necronomicon Ex Mortis, book of the dead. We know all about you and it Ash." " Heh you probably wouldnt believe me if i told you I travelled back in time becuase of it." Ash said with a grin. " Ohhh but we do, ese, we even have proof." He handed a book to Ash. Ash opened the first pace to see a ancient drawing of himself standing on top of the castle. " That picture dates back to the 1300's." " Well this is a first." " Bet it must be." Rico said with a smile. Ash sat back in his seat ready to ask more questions. " So whats that bitch of a book up to?" Ash said, " Its possessed a military dictator named, Carlos Esteban." " So what we goin in with what we just have?" Ash said. " No my friend, once we arrive we will be given the best in weaponry the government can offer'  
" Good good, but...," Ash pondered for a moment, " what do I get in return?" Rico told him, " Maybe spending the rest of your life in Cancun in a nice beach house where you can retire early." " Ok then.'' " Im loving this already." Ash thought to himself.

The sun was just rising as the jet landed on a makeshift tarmac. They walked down the stairs quickly as A U.S. flag waved in the sky. " The United States and EU decided to blockade the island, we are on the west side of the island on the east the EU has troops on the other side of the island." Rico explained. Ash followed the three agents to a tent where a man in green camo gretted them. '' Meet General Osmond, General meet Ashley J. Williams."

" Hello there Sir glad to have you here," He turned to talk to Carmen and Juni. " Im afraid you will have to come with me for a moment." Rico and Ash watched as the teens followed the man to a tent with a red cross on the roof. Rico went somber as he let a small, " Oh geez, if they are dead thats gonna kill those kids." " Whos 'they'?" Ash asked concern in his voice. " Their parents..." " Their parents are spies too?" " Yep, they left for a mission this morning we thought they would be back by now. I hope to good they are just wounded." Rico said with a somber voice.

Carmen and Juni struggled back his panic as General Osmond led them over to two sheet covered bodies. " Kids... this is gonna be hard to look at. He and a coroner pulled back the covers and their parents faces now ripped apart and expressions of pure terror on their faces were seen. Their hearts stopped at once, he could almost hear Carmens breaking. Carmen fell into her brothers arms sobbing into his shoulder. " They cant be dead, they cant be, what the hell could do crap like that!?" " Calm down Carmen, shh shh im right here, im right here." He stroked her back as she sobbed her eyes out holding his tears back.

Rico and Ash entered the tent seeing Carmen sobbing into her brothers shoulder. Ash and Rico looked down at the multilated faces of two parents: flesh was ripped from the skulls and covered in blood. Their faces--what was left of them anyway contorted in a look of terror. Ash looked down at the corpses and shook his head. " They didnt deserve this." Rico said as Juni walked Carmen outside. " No one does Rico, now you know why I didnt want to be part of this..." " They were good agents Ingrid and Grigorio. They caught Osama 12 months after 9/11." " Thought they were still looking for Osama." Rico frowned and said, " That hick Bush wants to go out with a bang when he finishes this term." " Asshole." Ash said in agreement.


End file.
